


𝔹𝕝𝕒𝕄𝕖 𝕚𝕋 𝕆𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝔼 𝕜𝕀𝕕𝕊

by NervousBeans



Series: Dream SMP Angst [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Borderline Extreme Canon Divergence, Exile AU, Sleepy Bois Inc Family Eventually, This is just cause we were robbed of a canon Ranboo and Tommy friendship, it gets angsty real fast, sbi as family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousBeans/pseuds/NervousBeans
Summary: Ranboo, for all intents and purposes, would not regret promising to stay with Tommy wherever the chaos they reigned brought them.Tommy wasn’t ready for exile, and he definitely hadn’t meant to drag the new kid, Ranboo with him. Why had it always been him in trouble, and why was Dream so happy with the outcome?(Aka: Both Ranboo and Tommy are exiled, maybe some things would go for the better, but mostly they just turn even worse.)
Relationships: None
Series: Dream SMP Angst [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149137
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	𝔹𝕝𝕒𝕄𝕖 𝕚𝕋 𝕆𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝔼 𝕜𝕀𝕕𝕊

**Author's Note:**

> This is, as usual, all Alternate Universe shtuff. It's an idea that I had because we were robbed of a canonical Ranboo and Tommy friendship

“On this day, December 3rd, by the powers of President Tubbo Underscore, I exile you, Tommy Danger Kraken Innit-Minecraft, and Ranboo Beloved-Live, from the great nation of L’Manberg. You are not to step foot within the boundaries of L’Manburg until this exile has been declared served, or maybe ever again.” 

The words rattled within Ranboo’s head as Tommy gripped his hand. His tails lashed in worry, raveling and unraveling from his leg as if it was their only lifeline. Taking a step back, he stared towards Tubbo. The significantly shorter boy could not even meet the gazes of the two teens seeping with betrayal. 

Ranboo watched with dual colored eyes as Tubbo’s blunt nails dug into his palm, his voice coming out short and tense, “Dream, take these two off my land.” Tommy was still sputtering nonsense beside him, trying to have Tubbo see reason for keeping him there.   
  
With a slight start, he felt his body move. Tilting back, his gaze turned towards the person who shoulder-checked him. He caught the gaze of Dream’s mask whose hand was lingering on his shoulder, “Come on, boys, it’s gonna be a bit of a walk for us.” Gripping Tommy’s hand even tighter, he tugged it slightly, feeling the boy deflate with it. This was not the way they had expected this to go in the slightest.    
  
Ranboo could feel Tommy begin to shake, the tremors resounding against his own cold palm. To try and reassure Tommy, he let out a low chattering sound but it was caught up by Tommy’s taut voice, “Dream, where are we going?”   
  
They were long past L’manberg, almost reaching the edges of the Greater SMP. There was a bitter taste in his mouth as he watched the scenes flash by his eyes. He had not been here for long enough to understand the history behind them, but he could feel the pressure that was placed upon Tommy’s shoulders. 

The sound of nervous fluttering echoed beside Ranboo as Tommy’s wings puffed before deflating once again, he was trying to psych himself up for what was to come. Dream looked back at the boys, “Well, I’m ensuring that neither of you can bother  _ anyone _ on the SMP. So we’re going for a little trip.”   
  
A pit grew in Ranboo’s stomach, his mind coating itself with a dark fog. There was a tinkling, light voice that broke through just for a moment, “Dream, hello! Tommy and Ranboo as well, hello boys!” Blinking, he stumbled when he was met eyes to eyes with the stormy grey orbs of Ghostbur.   
  
The happy ghost gave a small giggle before backpedaling and floating beside Tommy, “Where is this group going on such a nice day?” There was a low humming from Dream as the now group of four approached the shore, “We’re going on a nice vacation, Ghostbur. Would you like to join us?”   
  
Ghostbur’s eyes brightened significantly, almost beaming at the idea of being included, “So we’re gonna be like lads on tour?” Oh, Ranboo did not like the sound of that. His left ear flicked to acknowledge he had heard it, but he was keeping his gaze on Dream. The green-cloaked figure had unroped two boats, their appearance mocking the boys.   
  
Tugging Tommy softly, he brought the stunned boy to one of the boats and carefully descended. He knew better than to argue, arguing only brought strife. Tommy’s grip fell from Ranboo’s as the taller boy grabbed one set of paddles. Nodding towards Tommy, he watched the blonde blankly grab the other pair.    
  
Dream had gotten into his own boat, while Ghostbur floated between the two small sea vehicles. He was still chattering on and on about “lads on tour” and about how, “Ranboo would get the real Minecraft family vacation experience.” With a set jaw, Ranboo began paddling the boat forward.   
  
Tommy met his pace with stride, just looking ahead with a deadpan expression. It hurt Ranboo not to know what Tommy was feeling, he was such an emotional person that his stomach filled with dread at the thought of the future. 

It was so monotonous, the rushing sound of the waves and the scent of salt and fish. He couldn’t tell how long they had been rowing for, or how far they even were from the Greater SMP at this point. His fingers hurt, the claws digging into the wood of the paddles.    
  
Ghostbur gasped as he looked in a specific direction, “Look! That place looks so nice and cozy! And it’s flat too!” Following the opaque, graying finger of the ghost, he saw a wide plains biome sitting uncolonized and untouched by anyone on the overworld sector of the SMP.    
  
The claim seemed to interest Dream as his boat turned towards the landing with a small, “Huh, it is quite the nice place. Let’s stop here.” Soon enough, the boats were beached against the silvery-white sand that glimmered in the beating heat. In an attempt to avoid the water lapping at the edges of the sand, Ranboo made a large lunge for the grassy area.    
  
His sneakers pressed against the sand, crunching it beneath his feet. Screwing his eyes shut, he tried to focus on himself, and ignore the shaking of his own body. A warm feeling flooded his palm, recognizing the feeling of Tommy’s hand within his own. Tommy’s voice was quaint, a stark difference from the Tommy he had committed arson with, “It’ll be alright, Big R, we just gotta stake it out y’know.”

Slowly, he nodded his head. His throat was caught as Dream began moving once again. The two boys were brought onto the grassy area, where Dream was standing holding a shovel, a hole in the ground beneath him.    
  
Ranboo could almost feel the judgemental gaze as Dream spoke, “Alright boys, but your things into the hole. Everything.” There was a tight, awkward line between the two teenagers and Dream, only being broken by the occasional hum of Ghostbur muttering what he was dropping, too complacent to Dream’s demands already.   
  
Tommy seemed to finally have broken, his voice raising in pitch and wings flushing wide outwards, “What the fuck! We are not going to fucking relent our items and act like we’re starting from the beginning once again!” Something darkened around Dream, and if Ranboo hadn’t been used to reading people and their auras, he wouldn’t have flinched so hard.    
  
From within his belt, Dream drew his sword and pointed it towards the boys, “Drop the items in, or else I’ll take  _ your _ final life Tommy, and force your ghost to watch as I slaughter Ranboo.” Ranboo’s face grew gaunt at the idea of it, and his hands scrambled to empty his pockets and open the familiar interface of his inventory. Just as he was going to throw his comms device into the hole, he was stopped by Dream.   
  
The man sent him a small look, “Let me rephrase it. All your items except your comms. That would just be too cruel, and grueling to make new ones.” Tommy was a bit more reluctant to dispose of his items, but with another threat from Dream, he had bundled his belongings into the hole and stepped back.   
  
Pulling out a small batch of dynamite, Dream lit it and dropped it into the hole. Scrambling back, Ranboo pressed himself against Tommy and took a bit of the blow from it, so as to make sure Tommy wasn’t too injured. Looking towards Dream, he relented his hold from Tommy and watched the figure warily.   
  


With a light, mocking chuckle, Dream led the boys to two beds he had set up, “Welcome to your new home boys. Go ahead and set your spawn, I’ll wait because we have a couple last minute adjustments to go through.” Dream left to an ender chest off on the side, gripping two tools from within that he kept hidden.    
  


Tommy gripped the sheets on the red bed to the left, forcing his body to adjust his spawn to it. Ranboo reluctantly pressed his hands against the pillows on his own, black sheeted bed. He could feel his essence align itself to the bed and let out a wallowing sigh. 

Seeing that the boys were done, Dream slowly approached and revealed the tools behind him. Sour, bitter, vomit flooded through Ranboo’s mouth as he saw the tools. In one hand, Dream was holding a pair of feather scissors and in the other, a small hammer.    
  


Motioning for the boys to sit on their beds, Dream approached Tommy first, “Tommy, extend your wings for me.” Fear etched it’s way onto the blonde’s face and Ranboo resisted the urge to scream right then and there. There was a small commotion as Tommy refused to extend them before finally relenting.   
  
Horror filled Ranboo’s eyes as he watched Dream carefully clip Tommy's flight feathers, cutting them in a way that ensured it took time for them to grow back. Then, the monster’s gaze turned towards Ranboo. With a small huff, he rolled his eyes at the boy, “It’s not that bad boys, just making sure you can’t work your way through the rules. Ranboo, go ahead and open your shirt for me.”   
  
He was going to do something to his pearl, but it wasn’t like there was anything Ranboo could do to stop him. Taking off his worn suit jacket, he unbuttoned the white shirt that lay beneath. Carefully moving the shirt, he revealed the reddish teal pearl that rested snugly in his chest.    
  
Laying back, he watched as Dream carefully laid the small hammer against his pearl, and then the pain came. A feral, instinctual scream tore from his throat as the hammer hit his pearl. Once, twice, three times over, and then the pain had ceased.    
  
Dream had a dark aura around him once again as he chuckled humorlessly, “No flying away, and no teleporting away. You will stay here and serve your sentence fully. I’ll be back soon. Better get building boys, looks like it’s going to rain.” Ranboo heaved in pain, watching through foggy eyes. Turning his gaze towards the sky, he watched the clouds move before wheezing and feeling a burning sensation on his cheek.   
  
Something warm darted into his own, cold palm and a hushed voice muttered lowly, “Ranboo, big man, stay awake alright? We gotta get to work.” Shuttering out a cry, he felt the hand rub the burning tears from his cheeks, “My pearl Tommy,” his voice was faint, a whisper through the wind, “it hurts so much.”   
  
He could smell the salt of the tears from Tommy’s face as the boy cried, “I know, Ranboo. Dream’s gone too far with that one bud. But he’s right, it’s gonna rain, and we need to make sure we aren’t caught in it.”   
  
A light voice echoed from off to their left, “Tommy, I got some wood if you wanna start building before the rain comes.” Ghostbur appeared, holding a stack of logs in his hands. His gaze caught on Ranboo and he gasped, “Ranboo are you cold? Do you want some blue?”   
  
Ranboo coughed, forcing himself to internalize the pain from his pearl, “Not right now Ghostbur, we need to focus.” Heaving himself upwards, he resisted the urge to slouch, knowing it would put weight on his pain. Rolling his shoulders, he shook his head, “I’ll get some of the taller trees, but we need to hurry.”   
  
It took them just until about the first droplets of rain for their new home to be finished. When the drop hit Ranboo’s skin, he hissed at the burning sensation and tried to keep his head steady. This was not the time to lose focus. Gripping his jacket tight, he took himself into the roofed area of their new home, watching Tommy and Ghostbur trail loosely in after.    
  
Ghostbur was steaming a small bit, but didn’t seem to mind it, “It’s like we’ve started a new nation, boys! What are we gonna name it?” Ranboo looked at the decor of the area, the shaved logs that had taken so long to finish. The chests that were scattered within the entire compound.

  
Tommy smashed his fist against his palm, “Logsteadshire has a nice ring to it, right?” With a tone full of fear, for himself, for the future, and for Tommy, Ranboo agreed a little too whole-heartedly.    


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it's a bit slow at the beginning. Would you guys be interested if I wrote a swap!AU with like Villain!Ranboo, Villain!Tubbo and etc.


End file.
